


This Mission Sucks

by MeganMoonlight



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Initially, Jensen was supposed to be stuck in the van with Clay. Sadly, things did not go according to their plan.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	This Mission Sucks

“This mission sucks.”

“Radio silence,” Clay reminded him, and Jensen barely stopped himself from snorting.

Jensen was sitting in a small, cramped room, or rather some sort of warehouse space that was divided into tiny rooms, that was adjacent to the main building. His earpiece was in, so he could hear the other members of his team enjoy themselves at a party organized by a man they were currently investigating.

The guy, Roger McAllister, was a local businessman, who, according to intel from one of Aisha’s contacts, was using the charity ball he was hosting as a cover for selling stolen art, forged documents, and a lot of weird sculptures. Jensen did not understand majority of those sculptures at all.

The team’s new mission was to retrieve a few very specific documents, which turned out to be a little bit more tricky than they expected. While Cougar and Roque were waiting in front of McAllister’s warehouse, where all the goods were stored, Aisha and Pooch were keeping an eye on McAllister, and gathering as much information as they could. Pooch was very excited about finally being able to do some undercover work instead of stake outs only, and Clay ended up rolling his eyes every time Pooch made a comment about his new, shiny suits. Clay was busy supervising everything from their van parked nearby McAllister’s mansion, where the ball was taking place, but he also wanted to make sure that he would be able to step in if the need arose. And Jensen?

According to the initial plan, Jensen was supposed to be stuck in the van with Clay. However, the appearance of a couple of McAllister’s men, who were apparently doing rounds around the building right then, kind of thwarted his plans. He was put on the spot, which, somehow, led to him hiding in McAllister’s mansion. One of the employees must have accidentally left the door unlocked when they had left the building, because when Jensen was already inside, he heard someone enter and lock the front door, as well as the door leading out of the room. The space he was in was apparently connected to the main part of the building, where the party was taking place, and was heavily guarded. Judging by the sounds coming from the inside of the mansion, as well as from the outside, McAllister’s goons were guarding both exits now. That was how Jensen got stuck. Just his luck.

“Until we get you out, radio silence,” Clay told him a few minutes later, and it did sound reasonable. Jensen was hiding in a room that was supposed to be locked, so it would be highly suspicious if someone heard voices coming from the inside. 

“We can’t leave the party right now,” Pooch murmured, and he was so quiet that Jensen barely heard him even after adjusting volume in his earpiece.

So, he was supposed to stay quiet and wait until someone got him out. Great.

“Are you going to be okay?” Cougar asked him, and Jensen leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

“Totally fine,” he answered, making sure to talk as quietly as possible. “Okay, guys, you ready? The goons started loading the truck. Go.”

Sadly, nothing went according to the plan. 

As it turned out, not one, but two trucks left the warehouse an hour later. To make matters even worse, Cougar and Roque found themselves in the wrong truck. The only upside to the whole fiasco was that both trucks were going to the same place. Neither Pooch or Aisha could leave the party, which meant Cougar and Roque were on their own. Clay already informed them that he would be waiting for the trucks to arrive to provide some backup, and that made Jensen feel kind of useless, since he was still locked in a stupid, tiny room. It was not the first time something like that had happened on a mission, of course, but being stuck without food or anything to drink, and trying to maintain radio silence at the same time, was never fun. It had been a long while since Jensen found himself in a situation like that.

Overall, he ended up waiting six hours for someone to get him out. It could have been much worse, of course, he knew that, but still, the situation sucked. At least the mission was a success. Pooch and Aisha did a great job at distracting McAllister throughout the evening, and Cougar and Roque successfully extracted all the documents they searched for, even if it took them a while. Once Cougar helped Jensen to leave his tiny prison, they fled from McAllister’s place without too much trouble.

When Jensen entered his and Cougar’s room two hours later, he fell face first on the bed, exhaling loudly. He was so exhausted that he felt like he could fall asleep right there and then, and he would have done that, if not for the fact that he was also very hungry.

“Cougs?” He asked when he heard his boyfriend enter the room. “Can we get pizza? I’m starving.”

“I already asked Pooch to order something.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Jensen murmured, closing his eyes. He nuzzled one of the pillows, when he felt Cougar’s fingers running slowly through his hair. “Remind me to never again run into a place like that without properly investigating it first.”

“Knowing you, it might be a bit difficult, _cariño_ ,” Cougar laid down next to Jensen, who took it as an invitation to turn around and hide his face against his boyfriend’s stomach.

“Hey, that’s mean,” Jensen wrapped one arm around Cougar, and let his fingers sneak under the other man’s tank top to run up and down his side. “You’re not allowed to be mean.”

“Not allowed?” Jensen could hear Cougar smiling at that, which made him grin as well.

“Nope. And to make up for being a dick to me just now, you have to bring me all the pizza. And something cold and sugary to drink would also be nice.”

“Maybe I could give you a massage, too. You must be very tired after spending so much time in one place, talking to us,” Cougar, still amused, scratched the back of Jensen’s head.

“Okay, you’re still being rude, but I won’t say no to a massage, so I think I can forgive you,” Jensen continued nuzzling up against his boyfriend, making Cougar snort.

“That’s very generous of you.”

“Oh, I know.”

“Take a nap. I’ll wake you up when the food gets here, and give you a massage after we eat.”

It was official; the mission might have sucked, but Jensen had the best boyfriend ever, and that made everything much more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 27 of [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt: Losers, The (either), Cougar/Jensen - _"this mission sucks."_
> 
> Enjoy another one of my attempts at writing Cougar/Jensen :)


End file.
